


Lucy's Eyes

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lucy's Eyes [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lincoln discovers that Lucy had eyes underneath her hair.





	Lucy's Eyes

Lucy was washing her hands in the girls bathroom but a group of bad girls walked to her.

The tattooed red haired leader said "Hi Lucy it is okay if you show us your eyes" as she pulled out spoons

A eye patched white haired girl said "Who cares! She do have beautiful eyes!" as she pulled out scissors

A yellow haired girl said "She's kinda creepy if you ask me" as she pulled out a chainsaw.

The bad girls laughed until Lucy lifts up her hair revealing her eyes.

The bad girls screamed and ran off.

Lucy laughed and walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
